The Half Spoken
by MBrabs1996
Summary: This is a remake of my old story 'The Half Spoken' When Michael brings Selene,Eve, and Jazmyn to meet his family tension arises when Michael tells Selene a secret he's been keeping since they first met. Please Review!
1. Secrets

**A/N: This is my remake of my old story.**

Selene was sitting in the living room of the luxurious mansion doing research on the whereabouts of the rest of the lycans when a visibly upset Michael walked in behind an annoyed Eve.

"What happened?" The vampiress asked.

"Eve got suspended...for the second time this month". Michael explained, Selene sighed in frustration.

"Eve, what are we going to do with you?" She asked.

"Do you want to fail?" The hybrid asked.

"Why can't you just leave me alone like grandpa?" The twelve-year-old asked.

Michael sighed, "because, we're your parents and we don't want you to turn into a failure!" he exclaimed.

"Well, apparently from what grandpa says you're a failure too". Michael had enough, he grabbed her by her arms and shook her.

"What did you say!" he shouted, and smacked her across the face, he let go of her and she fell to the ground. Once he realized what he had done he tried to help her up.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, and took off running up the stairs to her room.

"I've never seen you lose your temper like that, what happened?" Selene asked, she was trying to keep her temper under control, even though she had the overwhelming urge to kill Michael for even laying a hand on their daughter. Michael sat down next to her and sighed.

"Selene, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?" he asked her, she nodded.

"When I was growing up, my father was physically and emotionally abusive, he'd snap at and hit my sisters' and I, he once attempted to choke my youngest sister when she was two, she even remembers it. He would hit us, punch us, pull us by our hair up the stairs, break our bones, I took most of the blows, my mother never did anything, eventually when I was thirteen; he was arrested, he got out of jail when I was eighteen, but by then I had already moved out and gone to college. Ever since he's been trying to fix our relationship, calling me non stop, wanting me to visit, and to meet you and Eve", The hybrid explained, Selene nodded for him to continue, "when I met you, and found out about Eve, I vowed to **NEVER **lay a hand on either of you. Obviously, I broke that vow". He added.

"Listen, Eve does not hate you, probably shocked and upset that you actually hit her, but she'll forgive you". The vampiress explained.

"Well, i'll go talk to her" Michael said, and gave Selene a kiss on the cheek as he retreated up the stairs.

Michael walked into Eve's room to find no trace of her, using his sensitive hearing he found her in the closet with Mattie, supposedly hiding and listening to her ipod. She glared at him and took her headphones out.

"Eve, i'm sorry I hit you it_" she cut him off.

"I know, you were abused as a child, I over heard you and mother talking" she explained, "and you're forgiven, you know sometimes I wish I were never born? I never asked to be, I hate everything, I hate how I have to watch my strength and my temper, I hate having to drink blood, I just want to be normal!" The young hybrid exclaimed.

"YOLO Eve" Mattie stated, Eve glared at her friend.

"Mattie, if I hear you say that phase one more god damn time, I am going to rip your throat out and throw you out of a two story window, since apparently "YOLO" understand?" She asked, Mattie gulped and nodded.

"What's YOLO?"

"**You Only Live Once!" **Eve growled.

"So, how'd you get suspended?" Michael asked.

"Well, it started with a warning, because I brought a windex bottle to school and filled it with blue gatorade and sprayed it in my mouth, I got suspended for getting into another fight with the school whore, it's kind of sad she get's her ass beat by someone thirty pounds lighter than her". Eve explained.

"Well, we are immortal" Mattie added, Eve nodded.

"True"

Michael kissed his daughter on the cheek and left the room to join Selene back down in the living room while Eve and Mattie bickered.


	2. Arguments & Plans

Selene walked down stairs to hear Michael talking on the phone, judging by the hostility in his voice he was talking to her father.

"No, dad! Because of you, I was in the hospital more than I was in school with repeated concussions, broken bones, and let's not forget the time when you choked Sarenah when she was two and dragged Nicolette up the stairs by her hair leaving bruises all up and down her back! The only thing that stopped you from killing us was the threat to call CPS **(Child Protective Services) **which I should've done when the abuse went from emotional to physical when I was five!" He was almost shouting now, Selene was about to intervene when he seemed to calm down at what else was said.

"Fine, we'll see you Saturday, yes Selene and I are looking forward to seeing you" he lied, Selene approached him and sat down next to him.

"Who was that?" The vampiress asked.

"My dad, looks like you,Eve, and Jazmyn will be meeting him after all, we're going to New York for the holidays". Michael explained, Selene nodded and left to go tell Eve, she was nervous, if his dad turned abusive again, she was concerned about Eve.


	3. Meeting The Family

Selene, Michael,Eve, and Jazmyn pulled into the drive way of the house belonging to Michael's family, Michael was nervous, if he saw any sign of trouble while visiting they would leave immediately, they had left David in charge of the coven's affairs they were met at the door by two woman.

"Michael? Is that you?" One of them asked.

"It's me grandma, nice to see you and Aunt Kelly again, where is every one?" Michael asked.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen, all of them are excited to see you, and this must be your family, nice to meet you, i'm Kelly, Michael's aunt, and this is my mother patty". The woman explained, Selene shook her hand, Kelly had long brown hair and brown eyes, with lightly tanned skin, she was about Selene's height.

"I'm Selene and this is Eve and little Jazmyn". She said as they walked into the kitchen, where Michael was embraced by three other young women.

"Michael! I haven't seen you since I was eight! Where have you been?" The youngest woman asked. She appeared to be no older then nineteen and had red hair and medium green eyes, with pale skin, she was about 5'5"

"Around, Selene these are my sisters' Sarenah, Nicolette, and Jodilyn, but we call them Sarah, Nicole, and Jodi, and my parents Kristen and George". He introduced them.

"Hello, i'm Selene and these are our daughters Eve and Jazmyn".

Selene took every one in, when her eyes landed on Sarah she noticed Sarah never stopped glaring at her.


	4. Suspicions

The next morning at break fast Selene and Michael sat and surveyed everyone, the vampiress and Eve noticed some kind of tension between Michael and George, they didn't blame the hybrid, they wouldn't want to talk to their dad either if they were abused their whole lives.

"So, how about we go to Boston today, it's only a two hour drive?" Kelly asked, George turned to her.

"That sounds like a good idea Kelly, we'll leave at some point after ten, I have a teleconference". George said, everyone nodded.

"And no leaving Eve in any of the shops Selene". Michael said, everyone turned to look at them.

Eve sighed, "well, apparently I was acting like a six-year-old, so mother took me to the store and I really wanted something, but she wouldn't let me get it, according to her I threw a tantrum, which isn't true at all so she said, 'if you don't stop acting like a child i'm leaving you here!' she did leave me there, so I texted her and she came back to get me, it wasn't funny then, but it's funny now". The young hybrid explained, everyone laughed, except Sarah.

"You know, it's interesting how, you're mother doesn't look a day over nineteen, and my brother looks like he hasn't aged since I last saw him, care to explain?" Sarah asked, Eve shook her head, Selene and Michael were getting nervous, they didn't want to tell them and risk getting sent back.

"What are you trying to say Sarah?" Michael asked, his sister shut up and went back to eating. Selene was glad to know someone can keep Sarah in her place. Eve got up and went to the living room only for Sarah to corner the twelve-year-old.

"You know, there's something strange about you and i'm going to find out what!" Sarah exclaimed, Eve chuckled.

"Good luck with that auntie Sarah, wait, I can call you auntie right?" Eve taunted,

"Just stay out of my things, and don't borrow without asking". The young woman stated, Eve rolled her eyes and went up stairs to change out of her pajamas.


	5. Boston

When the group got to Boston, Eve ran ahead of them, she couldn't wait to be out and about.

"Hey, let's go to quincy market". Michael stated, everyone nodded and went to the shops, while there, Eve saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on, cautiously, she tugged on her fathers shirt.

"Daddy, can I get that necklace please?" The young hybrid asked her father, practically giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Michael sighed, "sure you can, here's twenty dollars, go ahead and buy it sweet heart". Michael said, George glared at his son.

"You know, it's not good to give children every little thing they want, they'll become spoiled". George stated.

Michael scoffed, "Eve and Jazmyn aren't going to become spoiled dad, and I don't give them everything, I can say no sometimes too". The hybrid said, they abruptly stopped talking when Eve came back.

Throughout the rest of the day they walked around and shopped, with Eve buying the most things out of everyone, and George constantly harrassing Michael about his parenting. It was maybe six o' clock when the group decided to head home.

"Well, did you, Mikey, Eve and Jazzy have fun Sellie?" Kelly asked, Selene resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the nickname.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun, we'll have to come back and visit sometime". She said, Michael nodded in agreement, before Selene and Eve rested their heads on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Homework And Conversations

As soon as they pulled into the drive way Eve let out an annoyed moan, Selene looked at the twelve-year-old with a questionable look.

"What is it?" She asked her daughter, Eve looked at her.

"I forgot I have a homework assignment for my science class, if I don't do it i'll fail the class for the semester". She explained.

"What was the project?" The older hybrid asked.

"I have to write what ALD is, and then I have to explain what it is and does to someone and who it affects". Selene looked at Michael.

"You're the doctor, you tell her".

Michael sighed, "ALD is Adrenoleukodysplasia, it's a life threatening disorder where little boys, normally between two and ten, are missing their mylin, which protects the nerves that if you step on a tac, it tells you to immediately take your foot off the tac. Kids with ALD don't have that, so they step on a tac and they don't take their foot off it. They're normally dead within two years of being diagnosed". Michael explained and Eve wrote down what her father said, word for word. **(A/N: You just got a science lesson, so if your teachers ask you what blood disorders you know about, you can say 'ALD' you're welcome, lol) **Selene turned to face her husband as they walked in the door.

"How do you know about ALD?" The vampiress asked.

"Well, when I was first starting out as a doctor, I was responcible for treating a little boy who had it, he had gone blind, acted out in school, was frail, had a shit load of seizures, and when Eve asked that, I immediately knew how to answer that". Michael explained, she nodded and they went up stairs to tuck Eve in.

When they got up stairs Selene and Michael were surprised to see the twelve-year-old already dressed in her pajamas and was working on dressing Jazmyn. Selene walked over and put four month old Jazmyn in the bassinet beside Eve's bed. The two had to share a room since they couldn't have their own, Eve didn't mind though, at least if something happened to the baby at some point during the night, she was right there, although she would be waking Eve up when ever she cried. It was only for a month, it wasn't like it'd be for ever.

"Hey, your father and I love you, you know that right?" Selene asked.

Eve nodded, "I know, you tell me that every day". She answered, laughing. Selene smiled and kissed Eve on the forehead and then moving to Jazmyn's bassinet, followed by Michael doing the same.

"We love you our princess's". The hybrid said, but both, the baby and the twelve-year-old were already in a deep sleep.


	7. More Arguments

**A/N: Hiya! So sorry I didn't update over the course of the last few days, it was an emotional last day of school I had to give my choir teacher a good bye hug because he won't be coming back next year. Now before I get on with the story, on a scale of 1-10 how would you rate Theo James? (David) I give him a 10 hands down.**

Selene awoke the next morning to find Michael wasn't beside her like he normally was when she woke up. Selene was on high alert now.

_Could someone have taken him? No, he's too strong with who and what he is, he'd never go with someone willingly. _Selene thought, quickly she got out of bed and ran down stairs, her black cotton night gown flapping behind her. In a way Selene felt like she was a human all over again. The vampiress stopped out side the kitchen entrance hearing what sounded like Michael and his father talking in hushed voices.

"Dad, I don't care what Sarah told you, Selene is very caring and loves us all very much!" Michael exclaimed.

George scoffed, "please Michael, what Sarah is saying probably is true! She's only sticking around so she can fuck you when ever she wants!"

"Dad! Sarah is a pathological liar! Don't you remember she said the same exact things about Samantha? Turns out she was jealous of her!" Michael was getting angry and frustrated with his dad now.

"Well, Samantha was nice and caring! This woman seems cold and excuse my language, but a bitch! She never smiles Michael! Do you really want an ice queen as a potential bride?" His father asked him, Michael turned around to face his father.

"How did you know I was going to propose to her?" The hybrid asked, Selene stepped away from the kitchen door in shock. Michael was going to propose to her? They had never even been on a real date, which is normally associated with marriage.

_What in the elders name?_ She thought, and listened more attentively.

"A little birdie told me".

"Was this "little birdie" Eve?" Michael could only think it was her, seeing as she was the only one she told. George's silence confirmed his suspicions. The vampiress couldn't take it any more, she rushed into the kitchen, approaching Michael giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey babe, how long have you been up?" The hybrid asked.

"For the last five minutes, hey hon, can you go and check on Eve and Jazmyn? More importantly Jazmyn, she hasn't cried all night and i'm worried, I can't because I have to get dressed and go to the mall with Jodi to shop for christmas". It was the truth, Michael nodded and went to check on the two girls'.

When he got to their room he was relieved to see they were still sound asleep, it was actually the first time since Jazzy was born that they had gotten any sleep at all. Michael smiled and gently closed the door as not to wake them.


	8. Talks

**A/N: I decided I will skip the shopping part of the story, I do that a lot, if you want i'll make a one-shot/deleted scene of that, just let me know in reviews.**

Selene found that she had actually had fun shopping with Jodi, she wasn't as judgmental as Sarah and George were.

"So, Selene, are you and Michael planning on having any more children?" Jodi asked, she had brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes, she had tannish skin and was about 5'6".

"Not at the moment, why?" The vampiress asked.

"My father wanted me to ask you, he wants a grand son and didn't wanna sound pushy, I guess he's sick of girls' out numbering him" Jodi explained, laughing.

Selene rolled her eyes, "of course he does, why don't you tell your father, I said to ask again in ten years when he learns to respect me and not believe the lies Sarah tells" Selene said, sarcastically. The twenty-six-year-old turned to look at the vampiress as soon as they pulled into the drive way.

"Okay, what's wrong? You've been quiet this whole day" Jodi asked/stated. Selene sighed and told Jodi everything she heard Michael and George talking about that morning.

"Yeah, Sarah can be a pathological liar sometimes, she'll warm up to you, just give her time, she treats a good majority of Michael's girlfriends that way". Jodi said, "so you heard that Michael was going to propose to you? Do you know when? Are you going to say yes?" she added/asked.

The vampiress sighed, "honestly, I don't know when, o if i'll say yes. At my "home" we have much different weddings, and i'm not interested in having that type of wedding, I would much rather have the type of wedding you have here in America". She explained, Jodi nodded in understanding.

"Well, i'm sure Michael wants that too, if he does propose, just tell him that, i'm sure he'll understand, and want the same thing". Jodi said, then sighed, "I would actually like to have you as a sister-in-law, and I like you better than Samantha in my opinion, you're much more out going, Samantha was too timid and shy" the twenty-six-year-old added, and hugged the vampiress before they went into the safety of the warm house.


	9. Lycan Attack

**A/N; Hi guys, I decided I don't wanna keep you waiting and update tonight! I have no life so I might as well!**

When Selene awoke later that night, she knew something wasn't right, and then she heard it, screams! Quickly, she and Michael got out of bed and ran down stairs, it was chaos. There was dried blood on the living room floor and on the walls. It almost reminded Selene of the night her family was killed.

_**Flashback**_

_**A nineteen-year-old Selene ran frantically around the house, hoping that at least one family member was still alive. So far, she had no such luck, her white cotton night gown was soaked in blood, the blood was not her own, however, the blood was that of her mother,sister, and baby nieces, their throats had been ripped open. The young womans only hope now was to find her father, hopefully alive and well, but as she ran out the house and neared the stables, that seemed far less likely. The nineteen-year-old ran into the stable, closing the door behind her and held back a broken sob as she saw her fathers battered body, his head had been cracked open and his throat torn out.**_

"_**Father...No!" **_

_**End Flashback**_

Selene quickly snapped out of it, this was no time to be digging into the past. The screams had no sooner fallen silent, which was not a good sign, Selene walked into the kitchen where she saw the beaten and bloody body of Sarah, with the unmistakable bite of a lycan, struggling to stay concious.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Any way, I have a funny story, so my family is trying to get me to become healthier and lost 15-20 lbs, so I was upset and crying, so they let me go around and point out everyones flaws, then we went around to point out what we liked about our selves.**

**Me: *talking about flaws* Sarah, you're ugly, and I don't like you (lie), Jodi, you act more like my mother than my sister, Dad, you have anger management issues, and mom, you have too many problems to even list!**

**Me: *talking about what I like* My personality and my sense of humor!**

**Mom: Yeah, you have a good sense of humor, don't lose it!**

**Me: I probably will when i'm married and miserable.**

**Mom: Marriage does that to you.**

**Just thought some of you needed a laugh!**


	10. Explanations

Selene kneeled down and helped the red head up.

"Sarah, are you okay? Where is everyone?" Michael asked his sister.

"Everyone's around somewhere, aunt Kelly and grandma are probably hiding in the garage". She explained, Michael got up and searched the house, he was relieved to see the rest of the family weren't as badly injured as Sarah had been, although they had also been bitten.

"Those things, were they lycans?" Nicole asked, Selene sighed and shared a look with Michael.

"Everyone sit down, Selene and I need to tell you something". Michael told them, "Selene is a vampire, and i'm what they call a hybrid, half vampire, half lycan" he explained.

"You're dating a monster! She probably tried to kill you but ended up turning you instead, and she's staying with you cause she can't live with the guilt!" His mother accused.

Michael sighed, "Selene had no choice! I was shot full of silver nitrate and she had to infect me with the vampire strain, if it weren't for her I would be dead right now". Michael defended her.

Jodi sighed, "well, I guess that makes sense" she said.

"Selene i'm sorry for treating you so horribly" Sarah said.

"You're forgiven". She said, "wait, where are Eve and Jazmyn?" Selene added/asked, turning toward her mate, as if on cue Eve walked in, she was covered in blood, it didn't appear to be her own, however.

"Jazmyn is in our closet, I hid with her, but they found us, that's why i'm covered in blood". Eve explained and led her mother up stairs.

**A/N: So, the next chapter will basically begin with a flash back.**


	11. Flashbacks and Angry Mothers

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm on a massive updating spree! Meaning, i'm updating stories like theirs no tomorrow! It's literally a hundred degrees out here in Connecticut, so I don't plan on doing much today!**

_**Flashback**_

_**Eve awoke upon hearing the sound of a door getting kicked open.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" She heard George yell, Eve had a pretty damn good idea what it was, her mother had told her exactly all that the lycans and Viktor, but mostly Viktor, were accountable for, including her families slaughter. Quietly, Eve ran out of the room and down the stairs, careful not to be seen by what ever was in the house. She came down the stairs just in time to see a huge lycan bite Sarah, before it turned and locked eyes with the frightened twelve-year-old. Eve screamed and ran back up the stairs to her and her sister's room and grabbed Jazmyn, bringing the baby into their closet. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever beat before, she was almost afraid that the lycans could hear. Cautiously, she opened her eyes just as the door was thrown open by a massive lycan. The young hybrid snarled and lunged at the beast, determined to protect her baby sister.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Selene walked into the room and picked up a crying Jazmyn.

"Shh...it's alright, mummy and daddy are here". Selene assured the crying infant. The vampiress eyes turned ice blue. "I want whatever lycans are responsible to suffer a slow painful death!" She all but shouted and walked out, Michael and Eve following closely behind.


	12. Arguments & Hitting

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is gonna be a little bit longer, because I had a lot to write, so enjoy!**

Michael and Eve walked in to find Selene putting on her leather suit and loading her weapons with fresh ammunition, how she even got them past air port security was beyond them, but he wasn't about to let Selene out of his sight.

"Where are you going?" The hybrid asked.

Selene sighed, "i'm going to track down the lycans and show them I am not to be messed with!" The vampiress exclaimed.

"No, you aren't going, I don't need to lose you" Selene turned around to face him.

"I am not letting them get away with this! They almost killed my daughters!" She was about to lose her temper and her patience, Michael could tell.

"They're my daughters' too!" Before the hybrid could stop him self he back handed the woman across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Selene was shocked, it reminded her of the time Kraven had struck out at her, more than twelve years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_**This is completely unacceptable!" Kraven shouted, pacing around the room, "you go against my orders, and spend the night away from the shelter of the mansion...with a human? A human you since brought back into my house?" he added, Selene wanted to badly lash out at him, but she kept her calm composure.**_

"_**As far as i'm concerned, this is still Viktor's house" The vampiress stated, then sighed, "look, I don't want to argue, but I need you to understand that Michael is somehow important to the lycans". She added.**_

_**Kraven whirled around to face her, "oh so now it's Michael?"**_

"_**Kraven, would you just hear me out?" He cut her off.**_

"_**It's just so beyond me why you're so obsessed with this ridiculous theory, Lucian wouldn't be the slightest bit interested with a human, Michael or otherwise". Kraven explained, Selene looked up at him, an expression of bewilderment on her face, but Kraven mistook this for something else.**_

"_**Wait a minute...you're infatuated with him aren't you?" Selene almost wanted to laugh.**_

"_**Now that's a ridiculous theory".**_

"_**Or is it?" Kraven asked and left the room, Selene was now very concerned about the human in her quarters, she needed to protect him, she needed answers.**_

_**They barged into the room to hear the dogs barking and find a very freaked out Erika, Kraven walked to the open window just in time to see Michael climbing over the fence, he turned around.**_

"_**Leave us!" He ordered the servant girl, who immediately obliged, the regent walked over to the woman, he opened his mouth to berate her, but thought better of it and back handed her instead.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Selene, I_" she cut him off and stood up on her own.

"Goodbye Michael, i'll see you and the girls' soon" she stated and walked out.

_What have I done? _He thought, and sat down on the bed, holding his head in his hands.__


	13. The Lycan Lair

When Selene got to the lycan lair she knew something wasn't right, it was far too quiet, even for a lycan den, before she has time to even react, a lycan comes charging at her and tackles her to the ground, knocking her gun out of her hands, the vampiress picked up her knife and jammed it into the creatures skull, killing it instantly.

"You're good, but not good enough".

The vampiress was ready for the next lycan who came barreling down the corridor. One by one she killed each and every monsterous lycan.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Selene". A voice behind her said, she turned around to see a man standing there, he looked to be in his late twenties early thirties, with black hair and green eyes.

"Were you the one who attacked my family?"

"Yes, you see, almost a year ago, your little family killed my brother, Xavier, what better way to get revenge than targeting what mattered most to you, your family" he explained, "and i'll start with you". He added, before he lunged at Selene.


	14. Michael Saves the Day

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one of my last chapters, so I hope you enjoyed this little story, sorry it's short too, i'm sunburned and don't feel like writing much.**

Selene was thrown into a wall, dazed, but not too badly injured, she stumbled to her feet and started looking for her guns, she finally spotted them lying out of reach, but the vampiress was determined to reach them, she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Selene ran to grab them, but the lycan grabbed her by the foot and threw her into another wall, and grabbed her by the throat, choking her. The vampiress could barely register what happened next, before a figure forcefully pulled the lycan off of her, she looked up in time to see it was, in fact, Michael who had saved her.

_He has impeccable timing_ she thought, Selene looked around and realized that when Xaviers brother threw her, that she was right next to her guns, the vampiress grabbed her trusty barrettas and shot him repeatedly, until he moved no longer. Michael hurried over to her.

"Selene, are you okay?" The hybrid asked, but she wasn't listening, her vision went fuzzy and everything went black.


	15. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey guys, I have nothing better to do so I decided to update...again, I probably won't be updating as much towards the end of July or early August cause that's when Shark Week is, and I never miss a year of it! Ha ha.**

When Selene awoke she was immediately on high alert. The vampiress couldn't remember what had happened, until it all came back to her and Michael walked in.

"Selene! Thank god you're alright!" He exclaimed.

Selene nodded, "of course I am, just a little banged up, but other wise fine" she assured her mate as Eve walked in.

"Mama! You're okay!" The young hybrid exclaimed, and hugged her mother.

"How long was I out?"

"The last week, it's christmas, come, let's meet my family down stairs" he said, taking her by the hand and leading her down stairs.


	16. Proposals

After they had opened their presents, they had decided to go out to a nearby park for a "picnic". The vampiress sat on a park bench, reading a book, occasionally looking up to make sure everyone, especially her daughters', were in her sights. The hybrid saw his mate and went to accompany her.

"Hey babe, what are you reading?" he asked.

"Oh, some book called _Thirst, _it's a vampire book, Eve recommended it to me". Selene explained, they sat and watched everyone for a little while longer, until Michael broke the silence.

"So, I have one more christmas present for you". Michael said, Selene looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" The vampiress asked.

Michael sighed, "well, I was planning on asking you on christmas eve, but you were still "asleep" so..." Michael trailed off and kneeled down on one knee, "Selene, will you marry me?" The hybrid asked, it seemed like an eternity before Selene answered,

"Yes"


End file.
